References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below:
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009051530
U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,215
U.S. Pat. No. 7,071,826
U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,598
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009051530 is directed to a tagging material for the production of electronic identification tags.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,215 is directed to an information band for mounting an electrically conductive circuit, such as a radio-frequency identification (RFID) tag. The band comprises a base strip and a top strip. A single sheet of label stock can include a plurality of such bands such that the sheet can be passed through a conventional printer to accept printed indicia onto a surface of one or more bands.
DE102008013704 is directed to a label arrangement comprising a carrier layer, an anti-adhesion layer, a first adhesive layer, a material reinforcing layer, a second adhesive layer, and a printable covering layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,598 is directed to an enhanced identification tag that produces an identification (ID) signal, i.e., a radio frequency (RF) signal carrying identification information, capable of being interpreted by an electronic reader device. An identification tag in accordance with this publication is characterized by a flexible substrate, programmable encoder circuitry formed on said substrate defining identification information, an antenna, and signal generator circuitry carried by said substrate responsive to said encoder circuitry for applying a radio frequency signal bearing said identification information to said antenna.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004056769 is directed to a band for carrying information including a first band section having a bottom side, a first bonding layer disposed over a significant portion of the bottom side and a circuit, configured to carry information, bonded to the bottom of the first band section. The band also includes a second band section having a top side and a bottom side, where the top side is bonded to the bottom side of the first band section such that a continuous portion of the first and second band sections are bonded around the entire circuit. The band further includes a second adhesive layer disposed over a significant portion of the bottom side of the second band section and a release section having a top side, the top side bonded to the bottom side of the second band section.
General Description
The presently disclosed subject matter is directed towards identification articles and methods of their manufacture. In particular, an article in accordance with the presently disclosed subject matter is in a form of a band fitted with an identification component inlay, such as an information storing tag, e.g. RFID (radio frequency identification) tag inlay.
The band in accordance with the disclosed subject matter comprises an identification component sandwiched between two layers of strip material substantially bonded to each other and enveloping the identification component, and further provided with a release section at one end thereof, the release section constituting a portion of one of the two layers of strip material.
In accordance with an embodiment of the disclosed subject matter, a bottom side of a first layer is coated with an adhesive layer adapted to adhere to a top side of said second layer. At least one end portion of the second layer is a release section provided with a coating of a release agent which provides a release effect against the adhesive.
Optionally, the second strip material is provided with a cut or perforation, separating the coated with the release agent end portion from the rest of the strip thus constituting the release section.
An identification article in accordance with one aspect of the disclosed subject matter has a first end and a second end configured for attachment to each other through a contact section configured at either the first end or the second end. The article comprises:                a first, top layer comprising a bottom side;        a second, bottom layer comprising a top side;        an identification component;        
wherein the bottom side of the first layer and the top side of the second layer bonded to at least encapsulate therebetween the identification component; and wherein the contact section comprises a release section constituting an end portion of the second layer, coated with a release agent on the top side thereof.
In accordance with an embodiment, the article comprises an adhesive layer disposed over at least a portion of the bottom side of the first layer. In accordance with another embodiment the article is configured as a bracelet and/or a necklace or any item which may be carried on a user. In accordance with another embodiment the article is configured to indicate tampering.
In accordance with another embodiment the identification component is configured to carry information. In accordance with an embodiment the identification component is provided with an adhesive layer thereon.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method for manufacturing an identification article comprises:                providing an adhesive over a significant portion of a bottom side of a first, top layer;        disposing a coat of a release agent over a release section at a top side of a second, bottom layer;        at least partially separating the release section from an uncoated section of the top side of the second, bottom layer;        providing an identification component between the first layer and the second layer; and        bonding the top side of the second layer to the bottom side of the first layer, wherein the bond between the first and second band sections encapsulates the identification component.        
In accordance with another embodiment, the method further comprises cutting the bottom layer to provide a releasable portion constituted by the release section, the releasable portion configured to expose the adhesive layer when released.
In accordance with yet an aspect of the invention, a method for manufacturing an identification article comprises:                providing a first prefabricated strip of material comprising a first layer of material, an adhesive layer, and a release liner;        providing a second prefabricated strip of material having a top side and a bottom side, the strip having a first edge and a second edge spaced apart and defining an area therebetween, comprising a release section constituted by a release agent disposed over a portion of the area at the top side thereof, the release section being spaced apart from the first edge and the second edge of the strip, and comprising a slit extending along a boundary of the release section, the slit having a first end and a second end such that the first end is closer to the first edge than the second end, and the second end is closer to the second edge than the first end;        removing the release liner from the first strip of material exposing the adhesive;        providing an identification component over either the first layer or the second layer;        bonding the first layer of strip material to the top side of the second layer of strip material to encapsulate the identification component therebetween;        cutting the bonded layers of strip material to a desired shape, such that the slit performed along the release section now essentially separates a release section from the uncoated with the release agent section of the band.        
In accordance with an embodiment, any one of the methods in accordance with the disclosed subject matter further comprise configuring any one of the first layer and the second layer to indicate tampering.
In accordance with an embodiment of the disclosed subject matter at least one of the first layer and second layer are pre-fabricated.
In accordance with an embodiment of the disclosed subject matter the identification component is provided with an adhesive layer thereon.
In accordance with yet an aspect of the disclosed subject matter, a strip of material has a first edge and a second edge spaced apart and defining an area therebetween. The strip of material comprises a release section constituted by a release agent disposed over a portion of the area, the release section being spaced apart from the first edge and the second edge, and comprising a slit extending along a boundary of the release section, the slit having a first end and a second end such that the first end is closer to the first edge than the second end, and the second end is closer to the second edge than the first end.
In accordance with an embodiment the slit is C-shaped. In accordance with another embodiment several like strips are attached to each other. In accordance with this embodiment several like strips are separated by perforations.
In use of an article in accordance with the disclosed subject matter, the coated portion is released to reveal the adhesive layer at the end portion of the strip which is brought to encounter the opposite end of the article at the top side of the first layer, adhering thereto and thus forming a band.
The strip material of one or both the first layer and the second layer in accordance with the disclosed subject matter can be made of any suitable material expressing properties that meet the required flexural rigidity and durability. Examples of such materials can be polymers, polyesters, polypropylene, cloth, paper, woven/non-woven material, rubber, etc., or any combination thereof, such as a laminate, etc.
Moreover, the layers of the article can be identical or may differ in composition, properties, dimensions (such as thickness, flexibility) as desired. The strip of material can be a single layer of material or a laminate of more than one layer. Regardless of the number of layers, one or both of the strips of material can be substantially water impermeable.
Flexural rigidity denotes a material property that is a function of a combination of strip thickness, width, and material modulus of elasticity.
One or both faces of the band can be configured for carrying images, e.g. advertizing, identification information, etc., such as printed or through coating of thermal imaging surface.
The identification component can be a component configured for information storage and/or retrieval, such as an RFID tag inlay. The RFID tags are electrically conductive circuits that include encoding circuitry (such as a memory device that can be programmed to hold unique information) and signal-generating circuitry (including an antenna) to facilitate the transfer of information between the encoding circuitry and a remote reader. The tags are substantially thin, and can either be fabricated from discrete components or placed directly onto a strip layer through deposition of conductive inks or foils. The RFID tags can further be active, semi passive or passive devices. The prefabricated identification component can be a wet inlay, i.e. configured with a pressure sensitive adhesive layer or a dry inlay substantially devoid of any adhesive layer.
Release agents can be silicone, crosslinkable silicone or other coatings, and materials that have a low surface energy which provide a release effect against an adhesive material, whereby any layer of material adhered thereto is easily and readily detached therefrom without effecting the layer carrying the adhesive.